Milton "The Zenny" mackintosh
SL name: Kit blackheart Character name: Milton "The Zenny" mackintosh Character description: As the twenty eight year Leader of the reset branch of G.A.I.N some would say he's very off others would say he's the perfect mix of insane and genius, Sadly Milton is what seems like a bad western stereotype large hats...wild use of firearms in safe areas...gold hungry but through and through this 5' 8" reploid has a heart of gold. green eye, Plated in a custom gold coating Milton's armor is the best money can buy but this does not make him some kind of tank but simply adds a reduced risk of shock damage or overloading. normally seen in full gear or on rare days a cowboy hat. Weapon(s): Uses a dual and single gunslinger method, various fist and short blade weapons. Tech: Company credit card, Cell phone, comm link, Flashbang glasses, Advanced eye sensors, Portable code breaker device. Flashbang glasses: Emerald zenny Z shaped glasses made up of a compressed flash compound coupled with a small detonator, The glasses can effectively blind a small room if the eyes and ears are unshielded for a few minutes. Abilities: Jack of all triggers: Having spent time in war zones and escort missions Milton can easily understand most firearm based weapons from handguns and rifles to buster cannons and laser rifles. Light thrust boost: Small intake built into his back unit allows for a deep deep breath intake fallowed by a short shape jump up, at a angle or strafe. Movement reactive armor plating: Small pulse generating black nano-plates that react to the direction of the wearer. Static boom: Using his advanced eye sensors Milton can scan a room for combustible static objects or weaker robots and drones and quickly dispatch crippling shots. JEET Chip: A custom designed CQC chip implanted to lower the chance of being grappled Faction: G.A.I.N Biography: Built designed and brought up to be a assistance reploid in the southern regions a young Milton worked for his cities local G.A.I.N branch for seven years working to quell civil riots with local police forces, Milton gain and a rather small fallowing during his stay at the police force who transfered him to reset city to aid there police force and also possibly becoming more known in G.A.I.N since there local office was nothing compared to the cities branch. While working full time for the police force of reset Milton was stealing and lifting supples to sell to G.A.I.N under the table, Given Milton's strange charisma allowed him to lie his way under the radar when rifles and riot armor came up missing on his watch making him a large neat egg for a pet project later down the road. After a few more years working for the police saw Milton honorably discharged for outstanding service after which Milton spent his cash on setting up a band as a side project to...his main project upgrading his body to match G.A.I.N's A & S rank mission prerequisites, Over the time frame of a year milton went from working inside the G.A.I.N upper offices and playing in the canteen to being ankle deep in robot parts next to a famed members of G.A.I.N as his upgrades slowly progressed on nearing his tenure within the organization. Fallowing the former head of the Reset branch being killed in a cross fire there was a vote held to call to the office a new leader of the branch Milton won by two votes running on a campaign to be Allies with the local hunter group within the city. Within a few months G.A.I.N now petrols the streets in case of attack with many researchers being put to use at the medical center and local labs around the city, Under the banner of a united assault on the maverick threat G.A.I.N looks to new shores with this rather off beat leader.